Painful Lesson
by Rose Of Death 4242564
Summary: Sequel to The New Rose: When the gang, Rose, Stein, and Spirit go to a school in Tokyo to kill a witch, several people will have to learn some things. Rose realizes who Kyoya Ootori really is, and Death the Kid learns just how painful Rose's life was. Second in the Blooming Rose series, and rated T for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**My first crossover story! By the way, this takes place as a sequel to my story, The New Rose. I would highly recommend reading that story first; otherwise you won't know about one of the main characters. Also, this takes place before the end of Ouran High School Host Club. Note: I do not own Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Summary: When the gang, Rose, Stein, and Spirit go to Ouran to stop a witch, Kid learns just how hard his sister's life was.**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

"It is so hot!" exclaimed Maka. The kids were at Kid's mansion, sitting by the pool.

It was an extremely hot day in Death City, Nevada. Everything was sweltering, and so the gang tried cooling themselves off. Sitting on some patio chairs, they fanned themselves while staring at the sun.

At the mansion's backyard, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were attempting not to overheat. It was extremely difficult though, as Soul estimated it to be more than 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

Three months had passed since Asura was defeated. It was also two months since the Kishin awoke again, only to be destroyed by Rose. Even though a mere month had passed since she left, it seemed like forever since they last saw Kid's sister. Kid and Maka had been together for two months, and now were sipping a smoothie from the same glass.

Everyone stared at the trees behind Kid's mansion. Even if they did seek refuge under the tall trunks, the palm trees growing there offered little to no shelter from the raging sun. After all, not many trees grew in the desert. They thought about going inside, but quickly dismissed that idea, as the air conditioner did almost nothing about the heat.

"So, when will Rose be visiting again?" asked Patty. She had always enjoyed the company of the female reaper.

"I think Rose said she was planning to visit around now. Maka, how about we check with our soul perception?"

"Great idea, Kid," said Maka. Both meisters, closing their eyes, scanned all of Death City. However, there was no soul that even compared with Rose's unique wavelength.

"She's not here yet," answered Kid sadly.

Maka patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Kid. We know you care a lot for Rose." Kid smiled, and after sharing another kiss with his girlfriend, leaned back in his chair. He rested his feet on the small table in front of him and tried once again to cool off.

"Sometimes I wish we could just cool down," sighed Kid. Suddenly, a cold breeze fell over everyone. The temperature dropping to a comfortable 80 degrees, everyone sighed in relief. Even though the sun still blazed down on them, the gang felt much better.

"What the-"Liz walked to the front of the mansion. Returning, she said, "It's so strange. I feel nice and cool here, but it's just as hot as usual in front of the mansion.

"I do believe you wanted to cool down," echoed a familiar voice. Everyone gasped, looking up.

Floating down from in front of the sun, a young woman was sitting on a floating shadow. She was dressed in a simple white jacket and black skirt. She looked about 19 years old, a tiny bit older than the last time they saw each other. She had black wavy hair going down to her shoulders and wrapped in three white lines.

"Rose!" everyone shouted. She grinned, jumping on the ground and shadow disappearing.

"It's so good to see you!" said Tsubaki.

"Likewise," Rose said. She walked over to an empty chair, and putting on a pair of sunglasses, relaxed comfortably. "I just celebrated my 218th birthday, and I finally aged a bit."

"Just one question," asked Maka. "Why couldn't Kid or I sense your soul?"

"It's a little trick I have. By using my soul wavelength, I can make it appear as if it wasn't there. I can even do that for people around me. So, do you like the little breeze I sent?"

Kid replied, "Yeah, thanks Rose."

"Anyways," Rose continued. "I've been called to Death City to tell you about our next mission. We will be going to Tokyo to kill a witch that has been attacking several teenagers. Stein and Spirit will accompany us, as the witch is apparently very powerful. I would normally go alone, as this mission would be simple for me to complete."

Soul grinned, showing his shark like teeth. "Maybe you should visit sometime when no one's life is in jeopardy."

The reaper giggled nervously. "The truth is, I'm just too busy all the time to visit without a good reason. Anyways, Father wanted you seven to join me, Stein, and Spirit. Black Star's ability to shoot his soul wavelength will be needed, as well as Maka and Kid's soul perception. I have the plane tickets, so we'll meet Stein and Spirit. The flight leaves tomorrow, so we will have to hurry."

TOKYO, JAPAN

"So how many visitors will be coming, Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi. She was looking over Tamaki's shoulder, observing the clipboard he was holding.

"10, I think. 7 of them will be attending Ouran," replied Tamaki. "All first-years, I believe. They didn't say how long they would stay, but we know their visit will be temporary." Studying the information he had been given, Tamaki continued, "They didn't say what the names of the visitors will be. However, we will be expecting them in 3 days, and they have been informed to go here."

Meanwhile, the Hitachiin twins were entertaining the club's guests, playing the famous "Which one is Hikaru?" game. As normal, Haruhi remained the only one that could always tell the twins apart. Honey and Mori were also with some more guests, serving tea and sweets. Every girl present completely fawned over Honey's cute act, breaking into giggles and sighs as the oldest club member chomped on a piece of chocolate cake.

Haruhi and Tamaki were standing away from the others, studying the list of visitors. They had just received word that people from America would be visiting. Suddenly, Kyoya's voice rang out through the two's ears.

"What's that?" The two host club members jumped in surprise, before Haruhi answered.

"We have a group of ten visiting from Death City, Nevada in the U.S. Seven of them will be attending Ouran for a short period of time. All the new students are first-years."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "We should then give them the warmest welcome possible. It's not often that we at Ouran get visitors."

"Guests?" squeaked Honey. Apparently, all the guests had exited from the music room, leaving the club alone in the room. "Usa-chan, do you think the guests will be nice?" He was clutching his pink stuffed bunny as usual, cherishing the gift from his deceased grandmother.

"Come, Mitskuni," Mori said to Honey.

"Okay Takashi!" said Honey.

"I wonder if any of the visitors will temporarily join the Host Club," questioned Tamaki.

"That's a possibility, Tamaki. If so, you must be courteous to all the guests. Visitors from America could have a positive effect on the Club."

Suddenly, a powerful motor was heard. Renge, laughing in her usual loud voice, rose out of the floor. Standing on her normal platform, started going on about visitors. The manager of the club said, "Yes, it is perfect! The crossing of two series is always something to look forward to! A new episode has started!"

"Renge," Kyoya said coldly. Taking the hint, Renge sadly disappeared from sight, her platform sinking into the ground again.

Haruhi's attention had wandered to the laptop that Kyoya left on a nearby table. She saw the most recent news.

"Look everyone. There's been another attack on a student from the academy. It happened the same way. It seems every killing has been left with scorch marks and the bodies being burnt to fine ash. Scientists are puzzled as to how a fire could burn so hot. These murders started right before the students from America requested a trip here."

Tamaki looking confused, said, "Why did you bring that up, Haruhi? You don't think these murders could be related to the visitors?"

"It is a possibility, Tamaki," said Kyoya coolly."No one has ever asked for a trip on such short notice. In fact, the people who arranged it seemed to wants to send some students as quickly as possible from their school."

"Hmmm… I wonder," Haruhi said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Note: In this story, the sun and moon look so strange only in Death City, so just roll with it!**

"Ohh this airport is not symmetrical at all! It is such a disgrace."

Kid, as usual, was going into another symmetry fit about the airport's arrangements, about everything from the gates to the restaurants to the gift stores. While Liz and Patty hopelessly tried to comfort him, the others were waiting for their flight to Japan.

Arriving at the airport two hours before their flight, everyone had gotten their boarding passes and sat down to wait. Maka and Rose were reading thick books. Every now and then, Spirit, Black Star, or Soul would get complain about waiting and receive a Maka chop.

After Kid had finally calmed down, everyone could relax and observe their surroundings. Death City did not have an airport, being in the middle of a desert. So while Kid used his skateboard Beezlebub, Rose had summoned shadows for everyone else to float to Las Vegas, their luggage enclosed in a giant shadow. The city was certainly the home of the casino, as the airport had more than several slot machines (another thing Kid was complaining about).

"So Stein, do we just stay in Tokyo and defeat the witch?" asked Tsubaki. Even she had gotten bored enough, having to wait another half hour.

"Good question, Tusbaki. I think everyone will need to hear it." Calling the others, the meister explained what the plan was.

"Actually, all of us will be going to a high school called Ouran Academy," replied Stein. "Spirit, Rose, and I will not attend classes, but we will still be there. We were also recommended a club to check, as it is the largest in the academy. I think Lord Death said it was called the Ouran High School Host Club. Rose and Spirit already know what to do. Maka and Kid, keep your soul perception tuned at all times. The witch has been clever enough to use Soul Protect to disguise herself, so you must be careful."

The kids asked some questions, Stein, Spirit, and Rose answering each one. They learned that there were 7 members of this 'Host Club' and that was who they should probably see first: Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka.

Then, a woman announced that the flight to Tokyo was ready for boarding. All ten people took their seats. Rose and Kid sat together, Stein and Spirit, Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty.

Rose sighed, leaning back. It was around eight am, and the death goddess found out she was not a morning person. Having to get up at five, she snapped at everyone, which was a new side to her. When Kid had knocked softly on Rose's bedroom door, she simply glared at him and got ready to leave. Black Star had even joked that her stare could freeze anyone and named it the eye of the reaper, especially since the glare was usually accompanied with a red gleam in Rose's eyes.

The plane ride was certainly eventful. Several people stared frightfully at the screw in Stein's head. Black Star grabbed the microphone and kept yelling about how he would make the plane ride go by much faster. In fact, the group was threatened to be thrown off the plane because of Black Star and Kid, who was going into yet another symmetry fit. Rose had to silence everyone by glaring at the pilot with crimson eyes and knocking Black Star and Kid unconscious with her soul force.

"Maybe I should have just used soul force on Kid at the airport," Rose wondered aloud. "We wouldn't have had to listen to his breakdowns."

When the plane had finally taken off, Maka asked Stein, "When do you think we will arrive in Japan?"

"Since we left at about eight, we should be in Tokyo a little after noon tomorrow." The plane ride itself would take around 12 hours, then adding the 16 hours for time difference. Maka took a book from her backpack and started reading. She had the whole Harry Potter series and would like to reread it every now and then.

"So Rose, why aren't you going to attend the Academy?" asked Liz. "I think you could pass for a third-year there."

Rose yawned sleepily. "I simply would prefer not to. Also, I saw the uniform before."

"What's so bad about the uniform?" asked Patty.

Soft snores came from Rose's seat. Looking over at her, Liz and Patty giggled when they saw that the young reaper had fallen asleep. It made sense that Rose would be sound asleep, as she spent the whole night dealing with some grim reaper duties. Even death gods had to sleep sometime.

Each person found their own way of entertaining themselves. Maka was still reading. Soul was staring out the window. Liz was fixing her eyebrows. Patty was drawing giraffes. Tsubaki was also pulling out a book. Black Star and Kid were still knocked out from Rose's soul attack. Rose was snoring quietly. Stein was telling in great detail about his experiments on Spirit, much to the Death Scythe's horror.

Hours passed. Eventually, Rose, Kid, and Black Star all woke up. The former had taught the two meisters to not disturb others, since she knocked them out once again an hour after they woke up.

Once the group was sitting in the plane for 4 hours, they purchased some food to eat. This was half an hour before Black Star and Kid were knocked out a second time. Resting her head on the seat, Rose drank the glass of ice water and felt extremely pleased for the first time that day. Sighing, she took out a book and started reading.

Rose's mind was consumed with thoughts. Kyoya Ootori… Could Kyoya really be related to him? Kazuki Ootori, her only love. No, she couldn't think about him. He was gone forever, and there was nothing Rose could do about it. The best thing was to help others realize their love. Kid was willing to fall in love despite the consequences.

So deep in her thoughts, Rose did not realize it had been an hour. She went back to reading her book with slightly more concentration.

Six more hours passed. Everyone had gotten the chance to observe the plane, watch the ocean far below, and just do nothing. They had also bought some lunch and dinner, with complimentary drinks.

There were only two more hours until they arrived in Japan. A normal sun without a face loomed over the plane, catching up until twelve hours had passed. Just flying over Tokyo, the whole group knew that it was larger than they had heard. Kid fawned over the beauty of the symmetrical buildings he saw, while Rose stared with an absent mind at Japan. Adjusting their watches, it was half past noon when they finally arrived at Tokyo.

"Just remember, everyone," Spirit warned. "We won't know how long we will be staying in Japan, so it would be best to keep a low profile. We shouldn't reveal too much information about the witch, and don't tell anyone about things normal people shouldn't know. Weapons, don't transform unless necessary, and Rose, don't sprout those blades either."

The group agreed, knowing many people would be scared of their powers. Taking a bus, the ten people went to a nearby hotel. Checking in, 5 rooms on the eighth floor (because of Kid) were booked. Partners would share a room, and Rose insisted on her own room.

Rose fell onto her bed. After settling into the large hotel room, she joined the others. Walking to the market, everyone bought some food. They then spent the rest of the day doing their own thing in their rooms. Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were playing video games. Spirit, Liz, Patty, and Stein were using the hotel laptops. Rose and Maka were reading some books. Kid was too busy fixing his, Liz, and Patty's room, so the twin pistols stayed in Rose's room.

The day ended as normal. Rose and Kid cooked a fabulous meal for everyone, and the ten fell asleep without a worry. No one had sensed the witch, and they almost completely forgot about her.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Club!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Club!**

Maka knocked on Rose's door.

"Rose, get up! We have to get to the Ouran Academy." Maka was wearing a pale yellow dress that extended to her knees, with a white collar and cuffs. She had a red ribbon in the front of her collar, and was wearing brown low-heeled shoes and white stockings.

Rose opened the door a crack, and after giving Maka the famous reaper glare, she got dressed for the day. Coming out, Rose was wearing a knee-length black skirt and slimming sleeveless black top. Rose also wore silver sandals with heels. She had a skull-shaped barrette and rings, and black ribbon wrapped around her right arm and left ankle, all highlighting her complete Lines of Sanzu.

Rose was still half asleep as she ate breakfast, and didn't even fully wake up until ten minutes later.

Trudging behind Maka, Rose woke up slowly as they joined the rest of the group, walking to Ouran. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were wearing the same uniform as Maka. Black Star, Soul, and Kid were wearing white shirts covered by a light blue blazer, sewn with the Ouran crest on the left. The boys were wearing black pants and all had a black tie with one purple vertical stripe. Soul had his blazer unbuttoned, supposedly to look 'cool'. Kid placed his Death Rose from his sister in his blazer to cover the Ouran crest.

Stein and Spirit were wearing their usual attire, joining Rose and the kids as they walked to the large Academy. Ouran was really a large school, comprising of an elementary, middle, and high school with a university building. Entering the high school building, the ten continued wandering around, looking for the Club. It seemed like the group was finding every room except the one they were looking for until Patty bumped into another boy, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Patty, as Liz helped the boy up. He had medium length dark brown hair. His eyes were strangely large and glassy like a girl, and were the same color as his hair.

When he dusted himself off, the boy smiled, saying, "It's okay. My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. "He was wearing the same uniform as Kid, Black Star, and Soul.

"Haruhi Fujioka… are you a member of the Host Club?" asked Spirit.

The boy's expression grew into a smile. He answered, "Yes, I am. You must be the visitors from America. Follow me." He turned to doors next to him, opening the entrance to Music Room #3.

"Welcome!" six voices said in unison. Many red flower petals blocked their view for a second, then they cleared away to reveal six boys standing in the room. The one in the center had blond hair, seeming to be the club's president. Behind him on the right, a tall young man with black hair and glasses was standing there. Another taller man with black hair was carrying who looked like a boy with blond hair. However, he appeared to be in high school too. Lastly, two boys were standing next to each other. They had bright red hair, moving in perfect synch.

"Oh, it's just Haruhi," said the tall blond teen. "Wait! Are these the guests, Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "I bumped into them earlier, Tamaki-sempai."

Tamaki turned his attention to Rose suddenly, who was standing right next to Haruhi. Rushing up to her, the background suddenly became filled with roses.

"And who might this young lady be?" Tamaki tried charming Rose, but the reaper was apparently one of the few girls immune to him.

"Don't even try, Blondie," Rose replied coldly. "I'm in no mood for that." Tamaki's face turned white, and he ended up in the corner, scratching the floor. Luckily, no one saw Rose's eyes gleam crimson. Spirit started muttering something about not letting the boys come near Maka.

"Wow, that a record," said one of the twins.

"The boss didn't even last 10 seconds with her," whispered the other.

"And now he's growing mushrooms," laughed the first.

The young reaper recalled this happening several times. Many boys would try to flirt with her, but she repelled them politely and yet painfully. It made sense that so many guys liked Rose. They would often stare at her boobs and hips. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of slimming clothes that showed off her bust.

Haruhi laughed nervously. "Don't worry. You will get used to Tamaki-sempai."

Rose shrugged and giggled. "I know, but he's just annoying." Tamaki continued to stay in the corner. "So this is the Host Club. I suppose you are Kyoya, Hikari and Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Takashi." She nodded to each of them in turn.

Everyone looked shocked (except Kyoya), they all asked, "How did you know our names?"

Rose gulped. She had forgotten that they didn't know about her soul perception abilities to read minds. She simply said mysteriously, with a hint of silver in her eyes, "I just knew." Rose always liked when her eyes gleamed silver, a sign of her emotions changing in tune with her eyes.

Kyoya said, "Well, yes. You had somehow gotten our names right. You can call Mitsukuni Honey, and Takashi Mori. So, what are your names?"

Rose started introducing each person, pointing them each out. "This is Maka, her father Spirit, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Stein. And this is Death the Kid or just Kid, my younger brother. By the way, my name is The Rose of Death. You can call me Rose."

"So why are you and your brother's names like that?" asked Kaoru (or maybe Hikaru).

Rose said, "I don't want to say why." There was another shot of silver through her eyes.

"Well then," the twins said. Putting caps on, they said together, "Then let's play the which one is Hikaru game! If you can't guess which one is Hikaru, you have to tell us why your names are like that!"

Kid loudly said something about how perfectly symmetrical the twins were, and Rose thought for a second, closing her eyes.

"Time is up!" announced the twins.

Rose pointed to the twins. "This one is Hikaru, this one is Kaoru."

"Nope, sorry!" said the two.

"No, I know I'm right," said the reaper smugly. She held a gleam of confidence in her eyes with a spark of white.

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped at Rose. "We thought Haruhi was the only one who could tell us apart…"

Kid turned to Haruhi. Something was strange about him… He finally asked, "Why is Haruhi pretending to be a boy? The whole club froze. Even Kyoya looked surprised as the Club's eyes flicked from Kid to Haruhi.

Rose muttered loudly to Kid, "Why did you say that? You could see that Maka and I were both dying to tell them." Maka nodded, agreeing with Rose.

Rose glanced at Kid and Stein. She sighed. There was no hiding from the truth. The reaper knew that she had permission to say.

"You see, Kid and I are Death's children. That would explain our strange names."

Tamaki raised his eyebrow. He was finally back from sulking in the corner. "Wait, so Death is a person? As in actually existing?"

"Yeah Blondie," replied Rose, sending Tamaki back to the corner. "Our Father is the grim reaper, Lord Death. That would make us grim reapers as well. Father runs the DWMA, where we go to. We could tell the twins apart and that Haruhi is a girl because of soul perception. Soul perception is the ability to sense souls. This is not specific to reapers though, as Maka and Stein here can do that. I'm afraid I can't say anything else."

No one said anything. The host club members were stunned. They couldn't believe that grim reapers existed.

"Okay, so what do you do here?" Stein finally said. All heads turned to the meister, as he hadn't said a word before.

"Well, we in the Host Club are young men with too much time on their hands who entertain young women with too much time too."

"That would explain Tamaki's strange personality," Rose said. Tamaki remained in the corner, growing more fungi.

"Stein-kun," squeaked Honey. "Why is there a screw in your head? Shouldn't you take it out?

"I can't," responded Stein. "This screw is one of the few things keeping me sane. If I take it out, I'll drown in the madness." He turned it clockwise.

"Huh?" asked Honey. "How bad can it get?"

"I once fell to the insanity. When that happened, I tried to kill my friends, sided with an evil witch, and severely injured several people."

"Uhhh…"Honey said. Mori scooped up Honey, joining the other Host Club members.

"Did you say witch, Stein?" asked Kyoya.

Stein answered, "It's like what Rose said before. I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Kyoya asked. He was the one who would want to know this.

"We just can't," replied Rose. "I think we need to go now, everyone." And so, walking out of the room, the group split up, going to their different classes. As Stein, Spirit, and Rose prepared to leave, Kyoya was sure he saw a flicker of silvery blue in Rose's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Night

**Chapter 4: Night**

**Rose's POV**

I was walking, walking in the ruins of an abbey. Bricks crumpled into dust, and the sky was a lonely crimson color. I walked forward, yet knew that something bad would happen. There was a strange foreboding telling me not to move forward, but I didn't listen to it. I had just eaten something strange. Was it called abalone? There wasn't much else to eat here. But suddenly, this was regretted this as a stomachache erupted. The sharp ache spread everywhere. The pain was almost too much when it vanished, and shade crept up around me. Swallowing up the ruins, shadows were all around, and I floated in some strange place. Everything was in darkness when a voice was heard from it.

"Are you ready to face it?" the voice asked. A female's voice, it had a dark, commanding voice, and yet seemed to want me to learn from it. Like it cared for me. The voice had an eerie quality to it, and yet seemed like it had a soothing side to it.

"I repeat, can you face it?"

I looked around fearfully in shock. "Who are you, and where are you? What do you want me to face?"

"I am all around you, Rose. You must face your fears. Your fears will consume you if you don't stand up to it. But first, you must find the fears."

"What fears?" I asked. "How do I find them? And you still haven't said who you are."

"You will know your fears once you encounter them," replied the voice. "But to get rid of them, you must have the courage to face them."

The voice started to fade, like it was in the wind, swirling away. I panicked. I didn't want to be left alone in this place of nowhere. I shouted, "Wait! Don't go. Who are you?"

"I thought you knew that." A curtain of shadow floated away to reveal gentle, golden eyes. "I'm you." But then, the eyes glowed a blood red. They gained an evil tint, and I started falling. She was falling into the darkness, falling into fear, falling into my shadow.

"**What happened?"**

I had woken up from that nightmare. My breathing heavy, my forehead covered in a cold sweat and I was shaking. I was lying in my bed in the hotel room. Stars were scattered in the sky, and a full moon had risen over Japan. Looking out the window, I thought about the dream she had. What fear? All my life, I couldn't remember having a true fear. How could I find my true fear? The closest thing to that happening was when I found my dear Kazuki murdered. That was not fear though. That was anger. Pure anger, making me start my life searching for the one that killed him. A true anger that flowed through my veins, keeping me strong and healthy for so long.

Did that voice really belong to me? I had never known about this dark side of me. Could I really seem so intimidating? Yes. That was the answer to my question. I was always overprotective of the one I loved. After seeing Kazuki die in my arms, I would do anything for Kid, the only person I loved in my life. I could never let Kid suffer the same fate as him; he didn't deserve that. I grew fierce when someone dared to hurt my beloved brother. I had even died for Kid's safety.

Sighing, I went into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, holding my head as I came out. Looking into a mirror, I saw my eyes glowing black in fear. This was the first time I was truly afraid.

Taking out my laptop, I started researching dreams. This had me worried. I almost never had nightmares, let alone dreams. Right now, the best I could do was find a dream dictionary. Thinking back to the nightmare, several things that were remembered included the ruins of the abbey, the abalone, the stomachache, the shade, and the voice. I put together that I was in a transitional state of hopelessness, and a sense of loneliness. I was going through a large amount of stress, since I was trying to decipher a message from the sub consciousness that I was also trying to keep hidden. This was too confusing.

Glancing at the large mirror across from her bed, I thought about calling my father. All of a sudden, I felt a witch soul. Gasping, I closed my eyes and zoned in on the soul. It was rather hard storing the soul's appearance in my memory while thinking about the strange dream I had. A human soul was extremely close to the witch, and so I knew what to do. I concentrated and tried to use Shadow View. Finally after a lot of effort, I saw what was happening from the witch's shadow.

They seemed to be in a mansion. I noticed that it was too dark to exactly see what was happening. However, I saw a figure collapsing to the ground. Flames died away, and the now dead human's soul floated out of the pile of ashes left behind. The witch reached out for the soul…

I snapped back to her senses. I knew I could only keep up Shadow View for so long. But I had enough information. The witch used fire-based magic, as every murder left that same pile of ashes and scorch marks. The ashes were the murdered people, since I saw the human soul rise from the pile. I also think I saw the fire take the shape of foxes. It was decided. I had to tell my father about everything that night.

Slipping on my reaper rings, I held out my hands. Moving them around, I conjured a large shadow, and Lord Death's mask appeared.

"Why hello Rosy!" exclaimed Death cheerfully. "I didn't think that you would be awake at this time. Isn't it one AM over in Japan?"

I shushed my father. "Yes Father, and could you be quiet? I don't want to wake the others. I sensed the witch's soul when I was awake."

Lord Death nodded, saying, "Yes, that's very good. Do you have anything else?"

"Yes Father," I said. "I was able to use Shadow View long enough to gain more information on the witch. She uses fire-based magic that burns hot enough to reduce a body to ashes. I have a thought that they could be fire foxes, although I'm not sure about that."

Father said, "Fantastic Rose! I knew I could count on you."

"And Father?" I asked. Lord Death was listening. "I had this strange nightmare. You see…"

I started explaining my dream to Father. The grim reaper continued nodding, listening to what I remembered.

"You're rather worried Rose, is that correct?" asked Lord Death. I nodded. "It's okay Rosy. Grim Reapers have few dreams, but when they do have them, it's for a good reason. Please do listen to what that voice said; it is important."

I smiled. Father was one of the only two people that could truly make me smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"It's always my pleasure. Byee!" Lord Death waved, the large skull in front of me disappearing.

After I had settled onto my bed, I took a picture from the bottom of my suitcase. There were two people in the picture. Me, with incomplete stripes on the left side of my hair; I looked 16 and seemed happier than I had ever been now. Standing next to me, a teen resembled Kyoya, who looked 17 and was smiling warmly at me. I ran my hand over Kazuki in the picture. I remembered that day many years ago when we met. This was our last picture together, 40 years ago, before he was murdered by that witch…

But before I could even think, I plopped on my bed, falling asleep.

THAT MORNING

Normal POV

"Oh dear, that seems like a scary nightmare," Tsubaki said. Rose had just told everyone about her dream. She knew she could confide in them, and the reaper was right. Her friends all seemed rather worried, and they were talking about what it could mean at breakfast. Everyone was at a restaurant close to the hotel, and were enjoying their 5-star food.

Rose put her head into her hands moaning, "I'm still really worried. I finally realized that I've never truly felt fear. I will need to find out what it is, since I will have to face it. I can't believe that the voice I heard was me."

Stein nodded, twisting the screw on his head. "So what did Lord Death say about this? I believe you were talking to him."

"Are you really such a light sleeper?" asked Rose. "I know you're going to say yes, though."

Everyone started laughing. Even Rose chuckled a bit.

"My Father said that I should be listening to my dreams," started Rose. "Grim reapers normally have no dreams or nightmares. The few they have signal large changes in their lives. So that means I have to find my fear and stand up to it. The trouble is, I still don't know what it could be."

Maka's watch beeped. When everyone noticed it, Maka stood up. She said, "We have to go, everyone. It's our first day at Ouran."

The ten walked out of the restaurant after Kid left a generous tip. Stein lit up a cigarette, saying, "Sprit, Rose, and I will be staying in the hotel until this afternoon. Then, we'll join you in the Music Room where that Host Club is."

"Okay," Tsubaki said cheerfully, the gang walking to their temporary school.

Rose called, "Enjoy yourselves!"

She and Stein had to literally drag Spirit back to the hotel after he tried with many failed attempts to catch Maka's attention. She called him an annoying papa, and Spirit was still happy, since Maka finally acknowledged him as her father.

When Spirit continued sobbing and trying to go after Maka, Stein sighed and Rose's eyelid twitched. After this repeating for some time, Rose grabbed and raised Spirit by the collar, nearly choking him.

"Interrupt me while I'm reading a book, and I will interrupt your breathing," Rose whispered dangerously. There was at least a hint of crimson in her eyes, glaring. For emphasis, she had sprouted a blade from her arm and held it to the Death Scythe's neck. Spirit whimpered and scrambled over to Stein, whispering something about how strong the reaper was. He didn't bother the two again.

**Sorry that this chapter was too long! I had a lot of things to squeeze in.**


	5. Chapter 5: Start of Suspicion

**Chapter 5: Start of Suspicion**

It was finally afternoon. Rose, Spirit, and Stein had just eaten a fresh meal cooked by Rose and were heading to Ouran Academy. They would join the rest of the group in Music Room #3 to meet with the Host Club. Rose was especially excited since Kid was invited to become a temporary honorary member of the Club. The members felt Kid had a 'refreshing and mysterious personality'.

Walking to the still ever large Academy, the three adults pushed open the doors. It started the same way with dozens of petals, then cleared away to reveal all the Host Club members and the seven others… The Club was dressed in Hawaiian outfits. There was a tropical rainforest, and many kinds of animals like toucans to snakes roamed around.

Basically, all the club members except Haruhi were dressed in ways that exposed their upper body. The Hitachiin twins were holding umbrellas, Mori was holding a pineapple, and Tamaki was sitting in a chair, holding a fan. For some reason, Honey was absent. All of them were wearing jewelry that went perfectly with their clothes. "They all said, "Welcome!"

Rose, Stein, and Spirit all gave what was known as the Excalibur face, as well as the other seven.

"Is this what you normally do?" asked Liz.

"Well, yes. This is something we often do for our guests," said Kyoya. "Our clients do enjoy it when we do this, and it is a rather effective method to bring money in." Tamaki then separated himself from the rest of the group, and went over to Kid.

"Now that we have everyone, it's time for young Death the Kid's test." He turned to Kid, starting his questions. "Now Kid, it is correct that you are the son of Lord Death, so you come from a rich family, correct? Good. Your father is also the grim reaper, so your family is also a large influence, correct? Good. Finally, you all know that Haruhi is a girl. So please pretend she is a guest. Now try to charm her. This is the most important part of being a Host Club member, so you must be able to handle it!"

Kid raised his eyebrow at this. Shrugging, he went over to Haruhi at a table.

"Please allow me," said Kid smoothly. He pulled out Haruhi's chair and tilted his head slightly in such a way that let his bangs fall into his face. He gave a mysterious smile and Haruhi even blushed a bit. Apparantly, Tamaki noticed this too.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HARUHI, KID, OR I WILL RUN YOU OUT OF HERE!" Tamaki shouted pointing his finger accusingly as Kid. "Daddy will always protect Haruhi, no matter what!" Tamaki was completely flustered, and Rose whispered something about Tamaki liking Haruhi.

Calmly, the reaper put Tamaki's arm down, saying, "I believe you were the one who required me to do that."

Kyoya smiled, watching Tamaki react the same as he did with Rose; growing more mushrooms in the dark corner. "Everyone, we have a new member of the Host Club."

Rose was the first one to congratulate Kid. Rushing up to her brother, she took Kid into a hug, saying, "I am so proud of you, Kid!"

"Umm, could you let go of me?" asked Kid.

Letting go of the reaper, Rose smoothed out his hair and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, Kid. I'm just so happy." A flash of purple and pink crossed her eyes, but unfortunately, everyone in the Club noticed. They didn't say, though.

"Oh, how cute!" exclaimed Tamaki. But then Rose glared at him.

"Bad choice," she said, purposely letting him see the crimson in her eyes before changing back to gold. After walking away, she used a shadow to trip Tamaki.

Soul had spoken for the first time in front of the Club. "So where's that Honey? I haven't noticed him." After looking a little shocked by Soul's shark like teeth, Mori nodded to a draped couch, where the small blond was sleeping.

"So why is Honey napping? He is a third-year," asked Patty, giggling.

"YAHOO! Then he should wake up to see the greatness of Black Star!" Black Star shouted.

Suddenly, he was shushed by Hikaru. The twins whispered to the ten, "Never wake up Honey. He's always cranky after waking up. So there was this explosion in your home country once because some foolish soldier woke up Honey during a nap."

"I frankly don't believe that," Stein whispered back.

"I actually wake up like that," Rose said. "It's called the Eye of the Reaper."

"Well believe this, doc," breathed Tamaki. "Honey has type AB blood." This caused almost everyone to freeze, except for Rose and Kyoya.

"Honestly, why is blood type so important?" Kyoya asked. "I have AB blood too."

Kaoru said, "That is also why we're so worried about it. You see, it is a superstition that people with type AB blood have split personalities; a normal side and evil side."

Rose whispered back, "And I suppose you'll avoid me too because Kid and I have type AB blood."

Tamaki just stood there, looking shocked. Rose and Kid, type AB blood?

But they didn't notice that Honey had already woken up and was cheered up so quickly.

"Tama-chan, what are you talking about?" Honey said cutely.

"Um…" Tamaki stuttered.

Kyoya was the one who answered. "We were discussing our plans for the party we're throwing. In honor of our visitors and Kid, we will have one after a few days.

Everyone seemed stunned. Kyoya was already planning this. Rose could tell that, and ran this past the others. Apparantly, Kyoya wanted to introduce everyone to the guests all at once, and in a dramatic way.

For the rest of the day, the ten people stayed with the Host Club. They had gotten quite friendly to each other, with the exception of Rose and Tamaki. Patty enjoyed playing with Usa-chan and Honey. Liz was rather glad that Kid's OCD calmed down a bit during the visit to Japan, probably because of Rose being a good influence on him.

As the group was preparing to leave, Haruhi put her hand on Rose's shoulder. She turned, a little shocked.

"Rose, I noticed that you personality seems a little confusing," Haruhi said. "I notice you are overprotective of Kid, and generally warm to others, but are especially cold to Tamaki-Sempai. You also seem rather friendly to Kyoya-Sempai. Also, I've seen your eyes flash different colors, and Tamaki seemed to trip on his own shadow back there. Is there something you're bothered by?"

Rose tilted her head. With a silvery blue tint in her eyes, she said, "I'm afraid I can't say why. Maybe sometime soon. All I can say is that we're not who you think we are."

**Don't be offended by the AB blood thing. It's a real superstition. In fact, I have type AB blood! Then again, I have a dark side… Never Mind!**


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

"That Rose girl… She seems a little strange, right? The Host Club was discussing the strange newcomers. The spiky hair boy was rather egotistical, the Japanese one was rather shy, and the shark toothed one was a little too 'cool' and reserved. The pigtailed one would get annoyed at the shark toothed one. Kid, who was with the pigtailed one, often went into symmetry fits. The tall sister would be a little annoyed at her younger sister, who acted a little like Honey. The man with the screw seemed rather scary and liked to dissect things. When the Club was told this, they chuckled nervously, backing away slowly. The red haired man would be overprotective of the pigtailed girl.

The Rose of Death seemed to be the strangest one. Haruhi remembered that Rose quickly repelled Tamaki and had taken a quick liking to Kyoya. She also was rather overprotective of her younger brother Kid. Maybe it was some past experiences. Rose was a grim reaper, after all. Haruhi also recalled the skull barrette Rose was wearing, and the rings that both siblings wore on their middle fingers.

Kyoya was also thinking about this. Rose had seemed particularly friendly toward him, and he thought he caught Rose blushing slightly at him. The Rose of Death, the Grim Reaper… Could it be that she was with Kyoya's great uncle? Kazuki Ootori. He fell in love with someone named Rose. Kyoya had remembered the last picture of him and his true love. Kazuki did resemble himself. Was it possible that Rose was the same person?

Suddenly, a powerful motor was heard. A shrill laughing and Renge rose up out of the ground. "It seems you are all confused about our new character! A certain person, making quite a mystery! This anime crossover is getting more interesting by the minute!"

Kyoya sighed. "So what do you have to say about this Rose?"

"Well, it seems Rose's life had been hard on her. Think about it! She must be desperate for love, as she seems so happy with her brother being together with that pigtailed girl! She must also have lost someone she loves! Think! Rose is very much overprotective of her younger brother, probably in fear of losing him like she lost her true love! I'm surprised Rose has been able to hold up this long!" Renge said this last sentence as she sunk into the ground.

Maybe Rose had a little more depth to her character.


	7. Chapter 7: Revealed

**Chapter 7: Revealed**

Everyone was in the Music Room with the Host Club. They were having the seven guests (and Rose) try on cosplay for the Host Club and vice versa. Rose couldn't help but giggle at Tamaki's attempt to cosplay Black Star.

Suddenly, a scream echoed in the room. Maka, Stein, Kid, and Rose all stood up suddenly, saying, "Kishin egg!" The Host Club looked extremely confused as they stood up too and followed the ten guests.

"What is going on?" shouted Kaoru. He had already started panting. Of course, the whole Club was confused about why their guests suddenly said something about a 'Kishin'. They could do nothing but run after them, barely keeping up.

However, the ten others had no problem running so quickly for so long. The club wondered how much exercise was needed to have such stamina and speed. They did not know about the many missions that the others went through.

When everyone had gotten outside, Honey and Mori were the only Host Club members that wasn't so winded they almost collapsed. The ten visitors were getting rather annoyed by the fact that they had to wait for the Host Club members.

"So... what's a… Kishin?" asked Tamaki, completely exhausted. He was rather annoyed by the fact that none of the visitors were even winded.

"No talk, just watch!" shouted Spirit. They had seen the Kishin egg in the courtyard, with a ring of students standing in fear. The Kishin very much resembled the last Kishin egg that Maka and Soul collected before accidentally taking one of Blair's souls. It had a long spindly body, and had equally long sharp claws. It also had long teeth, a long nose, and a strange expression on its face. There was a strange collar around its neck, and it connected with its arms.

"More…" it whispered greedily. "More power… more human souls…" The Host Club stood simply in fear. The guests seemed to be the only ones not frozen. They simply glared at the Kishin egg with disgust.

"Ugh… I can't believe there's a Kishin egg," groaned Liz.

"I just wish we could've stayed here and actually enjoyed ourselves," muttered Rose. "It almost seemed like a real vacation."

Hikaru looked thoroughly confused as everyone else also wondered why their guests were talking like this. Then, they saw Spirit, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty engulfed in a bright light.

"Let's get this over with quickly," said Soul, transforming into a scythe. Maka swung him around until the light shattered and a black and red scythe was what Maka held over her shoulder.

"Tsubaki, chain scythe form," said Black Star. He tossed Tsubaki into the air and caught her as a chain scythe. The chain part of Tsubaki wrapped around the dark assassin.

"Liz, Patty," said Kid. Liz and Patty spun into the air, glowing pink. Kid caught them as twin pistols, and assumed his Death God Martial Arts stance of crime.

Spirit jumped into the air, changing into another scythe. He was now a black and gray scythe with a crossed handle, and Stein caught him.

Lastly, Rose sprouted long black blades from her arms and legs, gleaming in the sunlight.

Everyone else simply stared in shock. Honey clung to Mori in fear, and some girls fainted. They had never seen a person transform into a weapon.

"Jack the Ripper," Maka declared confidently. "You have strayed from the path of humanity and consumed innocent human souls. Your soul is mine now!" The Kishin grinned, and held out its large hands with even larger claws. The battle started.

Suddenly, everyone gasped as a streak appeared next to the Kishin egg. Another streak, another streak, and one more. Blood spurted from the Kishin, and it was revealed that Rose was the cause of the streaks.

Grinning evilly, she said, "Please don't forget about me. Shadow spikes." The blades on her arms and legs shattered and they scattered, dissolving into the ground. The Kishin obviously knew that it was too much of a problem to attack the students from DWMA, so it turned to the Ouran students. Rose had foreseen this too, and said, "Oh no you don't, Kishin. Vector Plate!" Arrows appeared right inside the ring of students. They all pointed inside the circle, preventing the gang and Kishin from escaping. When it tried to go past the circle, it was thrown back to the visitors and slashed by a shadow spike.

Stein was waiting in the center of the circle, and held out Spirit. The Death Scythe's blade cut through the Kishin, and more blood spilled. Maka also made a cut in the Kishin's back. Black Star was able to trap it with Tsubaki while Kid shot at the Kishin exactly eight times. Releasing it, Black Star opened up a path for Rose to rush up to it.

"Soul force," she whispered. There was a glint of crimson red in her eyes that everyone saw. Then the Kishin screamed in pain, and it suddenly disappeared into wisps of crimson. Floating down, a red soul was all that was left of the frightening monster.

Tamaki trembled at the sight of the beautiful Rose, glaring at the soul. He knew that he had found her dark side. But then the blood red in her eyes cleared and the golden came back. She turned around, smiling. The vector plates faded away, and Rose's gentle expression was back.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Rose calmly. "Don't worry about that Kishin, it's gone." Everyone nodded, and the weapons transformed back into humans.

The Host Club gaped at Rose once again. When they were walking back to the Music Room, the Club thought about how this could be. How can people transform into weapons? And who were their visitors?

"I guess you are wondering how people can transform into weapons. And you might also want to know who we are," said Rose, just as the Club thought this. Haruhi started wondering if Rose was able to read minds like Kyoya.

"Actually, I can read minds, in a way," responded Rose mysteriously. "And don't ask how. I simply don't want to say." Rose and the guests walked forward, simply leaving the Host Club, shocked.

"Anyways," Rose started. A very long time ago (800 years to be exact) a Kishin was born into the world. My Father defeated the Kishin and founded the DWMA, our school, so that would never happen again. A Kishin is the source of all evil, and our job is to kill Kishin Eggs, human souls that are almost Kishins. Weapons are people that can transform into weapons, and they have to work with Meisters to keep the world safe. Kid, Black Star, and Stein are meisters. Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Spirit are weapons. Maka and I are weapon/meister hybrids."

They had arrived at the Music Room. The Host Club decided that they would need to discuss something.

"Could we please talk alone?" asked Tamaki. When the visitors agreed, the Host Club closed the doors and started discussing something. It was even more annoying that the doors were completely soundproof.

"I can use Shadow View and Shadow Sound," Rose said. Even without her soul perception, she could tell that her friends wanted to hear what they were saying. "I will need to perform a Chain Resonance though."

Everyone decided to go along with Rose's idea. Their souls connecting, Rose was able to channel her sights to the rest of the group. Her Shadow View and Shadow Sound were both strengthened, and everyone could see and hear the conversation clearly from the shadows in the room.

"Are you sure we can trust our guests?" asked Kaoru. "They did keep this a secret from us."

"I think you would know, Kaoru," Haruhi had said. "Our guests did know that we would be scared of this. It would make complete sense why they didn't say. Of course we wouldn't understand all of this, and such, we would be scared of it."

Tamaki also agreed, saying, "I trust our visitors. After all, they defeated that monster for us. Who knows what that thing would have done if they weren't there."

Kyoya adjusting his glasses, said, "I think we should still be cautious of our guests. We still don't know why they came here. Kaoru and Tamaki both have a point about the visitors."

Haruhi said, "Hey Kyoya-Sempai, have you noticed that Rose has been staring at you a bit?"

Kyoya answered, "Of course I noticed, Haruhi. I think Rose once was in love with my great-uncle, Kazuki Ootori. Around 40 years ago, he met a girl named Rose. They were together for a few years, but then he was murdered. My family never heard from that Rose again. I think I brought a family album."

Kyoya pulled out an album. Flipping through it, he stopped near the back and pointed to a picture. Rose, seeing the picture, teared up a little as she saw the people in it.

"This was the last picture of him and Rose," said Kyoya. "That's Rose, and that's my great uncle. She does bear a strong resemblance with the Rose we know. The only difference is that her eyes are not gold."

Looking at the picture, Rose could see that her eyes were a bright emerald green. Rose smiled, knowing that emerald meant she felt love. Kyoya remembered the times they saw Rose's eyes flash several colors.

"I think Rose's eyes change color according to her emotions. I've seen her eyes turn silver, white, and red. It's possible that her eyes were only temporarily green in this photo. Also, it seems that grim reapers age extremely slowly, so it would make sense that Rose was only about 16 or 17 looking in this photo."

"Can't we just ask Rose herself?" asked Honey.

"…" Tamaki, looking very annoyed with himself, walked over to the door.

Rose snapped everyone out of Shadow View just in time for Tamaki to open the door. He gestured for the others to come inside.

"So, Rose, we were talking about how…" Tamaki started.

The reaper interrupted, "We know, and yes. I fell in love with Kazuki Ootori."


	8. Chapter 8: Party

**Chapter 8: The Party**

**This Party is based on the one in episode 3 of Ouran High School Host Club. Except for minor changes, the HC is wearing the same clothes.**

"In honor of our new visitors, I bid you welcome." Chandeliers lit up one by one. A spotlight focused on Tamaki and the group of ten. The Host Club President bowed, creating cheering from everyone.

Live music was being played by an enormous orchestra, and Tamaki started his speech. "We are blessed to have our ten guests here all the way from America. I would like to introduce Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, Sprit, and The Rose of Death. Also, please welcome our guest Host Club member, Death the Kid. Please give the warmest of welcomes to our visitors."

Tamaki was wearing a white suit, with a ruby red rose. He had a purple striped tie and matching white dress pants. Kyoya was wearing a black suit and dress pants, with a navy blue tie. The Hitachiin twins were wearing the exact same outfit; plaid jackets, black dress pants, and green bows. Honey was wearing a buttercup yellow with a red bow. Mori was wearing a navy blue suit and dress pants. Haruhi had a mahogany suit, with a purple tie. All of the Host Club also had white shirts underneath. The guests were all ladies, who were clapping and cheering. They had many kinds of dresses, most of which were rather poufy.

The ten guests were also dressing formally. Maka was wearing a violet red dress with matching flowers in her curled hair and wedge heels. Soul had a black suit, contrasting with his snow hair. Black Star was wearing a white dress shirt and a black suit hanging off one shoulder. Tsubaki was wearing a long pale green dress with a cut on one side, much like her normal outfit. She was also in low white heels like Maka. Liz and Patty were wearing the same identical red dresses and black shoes. Spirit had a black suit and had his hands in his pockets. His tie was shaped like a cross. Stein had a white suit with visible stitches. Almost everyone's attention was on Rose and Kid. Kid had a white suit and dress pants, with a skull shaped tie and rings. On the right side of his suit, he had his Death Rose in it. Rose was probably the most attractive, and was in a slimming black dress. It was a strapless one, with one side going down to her knee and the other side mid thigh length. White ribbons wrapped intricately around her left arm and right leg. There was another Death Rose on her wrist. She had skull shaped rings and simply styled hair. Her necklace was made of diamonds and had a skull shaped diamond was set in the middle. Unlike most of the girls in Ouran, the visiting girls' dresses were more slimming.

Many guests were whispering about how the visitors had saved them and Rose and Kid were Lord Death's children. Kid smiled warmly at the girls, and they all almost fainted. Even with his protests, Maka insisted on Kid joining the Club. Rose felt extremely glad that Kid had such a loyal girlfriend.

The party had started. The only reason Black Star wasn't hogging the attention and Kid wasn't going into any symmetrical fits was because Rose threatened to use Soul Force on them otherwise.

Many of the guests were crowded around Kid. Pieces of their conversations broke out, including guests saying, "You're really Lord Death's son?" and "He's even cuter than Tamaki," and "I love those stripes on your hair!"

Meanwhile, Tamaki was rather ticked by the fact that more guests were attracted to Kid. He muttered something about a lot of grim reapers being annoying.

The ballroom was absolutely giant. With four chandeliers, amazing designs on the pillars, and sparkling floor, it was the perfect place for a dance. The Host Club and guests were standing at one end of the room, where stairs led up to the raised part of the ballroom. Giant doors opened to a balcony outside, with a magnificent view of cherry trees.

Maka was trying to convince Soul to come in from the balcony and have some gourmet food. He eventually came in because of the quality of the food. Liz and Patty were dancing together, while Kid was talking with some girls. Black Star was swallowing massive amounts of food while Tsubaki begged him not to eat so much too fast. Stein and Spirit was were leaning against the wall, watching the party. Rose was dancing with Kyoya. Even if she couldn't be with Kazuki, Kyoya was a good friend.

"I'm really glad that you're my friend, Kyoya," said Rose. "You really are a nice guy, once someone gets to know you." The Shadow King grinned very slightly, knowing Rose was one of the few people that could make him smile. Haruhi saw this, and started thinking.

"I never really had many friends when I was younger," Rose told Kyoya. "Not many people are willing to be friends with a grim reaper. I could never make true friends before, on account of the many things I had to take care of." Kyoya could clearly see just how rough Rose's childhood was, and seemed impressed that she could be so strong.

"You see, my goal has been to become stronger ever since something happened…" Rose trailed off. She still remembered when Asura tried to kill Kid and her. "I want to become the best I can since Kid was almost…" Rose knew that Kyoya was smart enough to figure out what she meant. The grim reaper always wanted to protect the ones she loved. "I really stepped up the training after Kauzki, your great-uncle, was murdered. He was the only boy I truly fell in love with."

"You are quite amazing," Kyoya complimented. "You seem to want to protect others, much like Tamaki."

"I don't really want to be compared to Blondie over there," Rose said, glancing at Tamaki. "I only protect the ones I love if it is not for my own gain. Trust me, I'm not who you think I am." Her eyes gleamed silver as she thought about who she really was.

Maka motioned for Rose to join her. Waving bye to Kyoya, the death goddess walked to Maka. Kyoya watched, thinking, 'That's quite an interesting notion, Rose.'

Her expression quickly became serious as Rose walked over to Maka and Soul.

"When do you think we should go after the witch?" asked Rose.

Maka had already thought about this, saying, "Probably tomorrow. We should tell our friends about this. We won't be returning to Ouran after beating the witch, so we should say our last goodbyes to them."

Rose nodded, agreeing to this plan.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was still wondering about Rose. She walked to Kyoya, asking, "So what did Rose say to you?"

"Why do you ask, Haruhi?" asked Kyoya, adjusting his glasses.

"I just want to know more about her," responded Haruhi, glancing at Rose talking with Black Star and Tsubaki. "It seems there was something in her past that made her who she is."

Kyoya told Haruhi, "Rose has told me that she didn't have many friends when she was younger. She didn't tell me exactly, but I could tell Rose made it her goal to become stronger after someone almost killed Kid."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Killed?" she whispered. Kyoya simply nodded.

Glancing over at her, Haruhi saw Rose giggling with the Thompson sisters. There really was more to Rose than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**Chapter 9: Confrontations and Expectations**

"Come on Rose! The sooner we get to Ouran, the soonerwe can tell the Host Club and the sooner we'll be able to defeat the witch!"

Kid pounded on Rose's bedroom door. She had just given him the reaper glare and slammed the door. Slowly walking out after 2 minutes, Rose was wearing a tight black tank top with black skinny pants. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with her skull barrette and rings. It was an outfit that was perfect for a battle. She joined the others, who were already going downstairs. Everyone rushed to Ouran to announce their farewells.

The group had gotten accustomed to the school, so they were able to quickly find the Host Club. Pushing the giant doors open, they found the Club sitting on chairs and sofas. They seemed surprised to see the ten visitors so early, as they had never shown up earlier than 10 AM.

"You certainly are here early," commented Kyoya smoothly. "What brings you here at this time?"

Rose sighed. "Well, you see, we have to…"

Soul cut it. "We're leaving today." The Host Club gasped, except for Kyoya.

Rose continued, "We just came here to say good-bye before we leave. The truth is, there have been several killings by a witch. The victims were mostly students at Ouran, so we went here temporarily to find out more about the witch. As you saw, our responsibility is to protect the world from Kishins and witches. I tracked the witch down and we're going after her today."

She motioned for the group to leave. They all waved good-bye, and were walking out when a voice cried, "Wait!" It was Honey, running to Rose's side. Right behind him was Mori.

"Rose-chan, Mori and I want to come! We all want to help you!" said Honey. Rose widened her eyes in shock. Looking over at the group, they all showed their desire to join them. The Host Club walked forward, their expressions firm.

"At least let Honey and Mori come," Hikaru said.

"They both have superior fighting skills," Kaoru finished.

Stein came in, saying, "Fine. However, you will not put your lives in danger. Honey and Mori, only fight when you know you won't be injured. The rest of you, do not interfere. One mistake could cost you your life."

The Host Club gulped. They didn't know that the mission would be so dangerous. However, they all bravely nodded, going with the ten people. Tamaki mumbled something about having to walk a long way.

"It was actually a little lucky I had that nightmare and sensed the witch," said Rose, walking. The large group was going to a place where Rose could track down the witch. The crowded Ouran Academy was too crowded, so they were walking to a park, which was empty.

"Wait, what nightmare?" asked Tamaki. "And can't you sense a witch's soul anytime?"

Rose explained, "Well, Blondie it works like this. A witch can use something called soul protect. While soul protect is on, the witch surrounds herself with magic, making her soul seem like a normal human one. My nightmare woke me up, and then I sensed her soul. I familiarized myself about her soul before he used soul protect again. A lot went on in my nightmare, but I found I need to face my fears, whatever they are."

"Wow, there's a lot more to your world than we thought," chuckled Kaoru.

Hikaru asked, "Anything else you want to say?"

Patty giggled, "A lot of things!"

Kyoya was about to say something, until Rose said, "First, there really are too many things to say. Second I've found the witch. That way!"

"Wait!" Tamaki interrupted, but Rose snapped her fingers. Everyone's shadows detached from the ground, much to the Host Club's surprise.

Sitting down on her shadow, Rose said casually, "I knew you would be exhausted easily, so you can just do this. I remember that time we fought the Kishin."

Rose led the shadows in one direction, floating up so high people would only think the people were birds. They changed direction again and again, with everyone looking frightened.

Finally, they found the witch, walking in another park. She had fire red straight hair, reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright ember, and she had a long dress with ruffles. All in all, she seemed like a regular tourist, but Rose knew she was a witch.

Floating down, the shadows attached to the ground again and the group went out from behind the trees. However, the witch had seen them, and she knew they were DWMA students.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" asked the witch. "Soul protect, release."

A large wind appeared. Whipping everyone's hair, the witch smirked at the group.

"Hello, students. I suppose you're from the DWMA. My name is Serafina, but you can call me Fina." She fixed her hair, and prepared for battle. "Ah, yes. I suppose you are Rose, the person I've heard so much about. It was so much fun doing away with Kazuki 40 years ago."

Rose's eyes widened. Then her eyes suddenly glowed crimson in anger. She clenched her fists, and growled, "I'm going to make sure you don't get away this time." Blades sprouted from her arms. But more black blades also grew from her back and legs. Everyone followed her lead, and the weapons transformed.

Serafina's grin widened. She started chanting, "Fox, vox, vulpes, vulpes. Fox, vox, vulpes vulpes." Foxes made of fire materialized in the air. They twisted and turned in the air, floating until they ran at the group.

Rose held up her arms with the blades sticking out. Closing her eyes, Rose surrounded her body in water. The foxes then evaporated the water, destroying them. A few scratches on Rose remained as she disappeared. Suddenly Serafina moved to the left for some reason. Several streaks had appeared, and Rose gasped at the fact that the witch only gained several scratches instead of deep gashes. She had been able to dodge Rose's attacks.

Black Star was right behind Serafina, and shouted, "BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" The fox witch was forced forward as she gained some damage. But then, Serafina had already conjured several foxes that scratched up everyone, except for the Host Club standing back.

The group continued battling Serafina. What damage she gained, the group also received. Serafina was very weak then, but the group was also exhausted. She grinned, saying, "Now my turn again. She shot another burning fox at Maka. The scythe meister, caught off guard closed her eyes as the fox lunged. Rose shouted something, and started running toward Maka. She was right next to Maka…

Blood splattered. The fox sunk its teeth into a chest, its fangs burning up the area around it. A reaper collapsed, blood collecting on the ground. Rose fell to the ground…

But Kid's blood had spilled. He used his rush of energy to fling himself between Maka and the fox, and Rose gasped in shock. Liz and Patty transformed back into humans, and cried out. There was a bite near Kid's heart, and his chest burned where it was bitten. Rose kneeled, and raised Kid's head. The crimson in her eyes cleared to reveal gold, but then clouded with black and blue. Tears and blood dripped as Rose held her unconscious younger brother, sobbing.

Rose had learned her fear. Her fear was the ones she loved dying. She couldn't stand seeing Kazuki die. Kid absolutely could not join him. She was indeed very frightened of this, and could not do anything else.

Maka was also on the ground, next to Kid. Rose glanced at Maka, saying, "Please Maka, go defeat Serafina… I have to stay with Kid."

"No…" Maka placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "You're stronger, Rose. You can gain revenge for Kazuki… for Kid."

Rose realized this. She realized that she would also have to face her fears. She nodded, and stood up. Kid's blood was still covering her body, and her eyes turned back into red. Everyone stared, fearful at Rose. Her eyes glowed as red as Kid's blood, and they flashed brighter than ever before. Charging at Serafina, larger and more numerous blades sprouted from Rose's body. The witch had just seen how powerful Rose was. Honey, Mori, Black Star, and Stein pinned Serafina to the ground. Rose jabbed a blade covered arm into Serafina, and suddenly shadowy electricity zapped from the blades.

Serafina's eyes widened, and her body disappeared. All that was left was a violet-red soul, with a flaming appearance on the top. Rose's blades shattered, and she rushed over to Kid, with Maka, Liz, and Patty.

"Kid needs medical attention!" shouted Rose. "I'll heal him as much as I can, but I won't be able to do much.

"I've already called my family," Kyoya said, snapping his phone shut. "They should be here about now."

Pressing her hand to her loved brother, Rose closed her eyes. A bright emerald light emitted from her and Kid, and the blood and burn disappeared. Panting and swaying, Rose got up.

She panted, "I was able to cure the burn and close up the bite temporarily, but Kid needs to have his wound treated as soon as possible. And could someone get me to the hotel?"

She fell, and Kyoya caught her. "Thanks…" she gasped. Rose's energy had been considerably drained from healing Kid. But Rose felt considerably stronger and more capable of things. Maybe it was because Rose had been able to fight despite her fear of Kid dying. "I think I got a new power. Shadow lightning."

Everyone gave a smile. Rose gave a mysterious grin, passing out afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10: We Will Meet Again

**Chapter 10: We Will Meet Again**

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

"Well, it's time for us to leave."

"Rose! I will never forget you!"

"Not falling for it, Blondie. But thanks!"

All of the Host Club was at the Tokyo airport to see their visitors off. It was time for the ten to go back to Death City, the witch defeated and their mission finished. The gang, Rose, Stein, and Spirit were waving good-bye to their friends.

Rose smiled to herself, glad knowing that Kyoya would help continue the Ootori family line. The Ootoris were a family of strong souls, the best kind of human soul there was. Rose knew that Kyoya and Kazuki were no exception to this, and wished them the best of luck.

"Wait!" she said. The Host Club was about to walk away to leave the ten. Holding out the hands of the seven Host Club members, she made some hand motions. Snapping her finger, rings appeared in the palms of each hand. All skull shaped, they were exactly like Kid and Rose's reaper rings.

Grinning, Rose said, "A little souvenir from me. If you get lonely, just say the name of a person into the ring. If that person has their reaper rings on, then we'll be able to talk to each other. I like to leave memories of places I've been to. Here's my memory of Tokyo."

Pulling up her right sleeve, Rose showed a scar on her right wrist. "I only let scars like these live because they remind me of special places I've visited."

The Host Club soon recovered from their shock, and they all waved to Rose once again, still holding the rings in their hands.

Waving back, the ten boarded their plane as they said good-bye to their new friends.

**DEATH CITY, NEVADA**

Everyone had healed. The ten had said good-bye to their Japanese friends. They were greeted happily back in Death City, which had gotten though its heat wave. Everyone's friends had been happy to see them after two weeks in Tokyo.

Rose sat on a hill overlooking Death City. She was with her friends, and was extremely happy that Kid had made a full recovery. She glanced over at the others. They all knew Rose had to go.

"Don't worry," said Rose, reading their minds. "I will be back soon. We will meet again soon."

Floating on her shadow, Rose waved to them all, flying into the sun.

**Hope you liked my second story! I'm planning to create a crossover series including Rose as a character. Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: More News

**More News**

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter editing and such. I am completely revising this story, so some of you that have read this story before, please don't be confused. I will replace each chapter as I update them, so it might take a while.**

**When I am satisfied with my story, I will delete this newsflash.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**


End file.
